Mitad león, mitad cordero
by Nochedeinvierno13-Friki
Summary: Sansa y Margaery tienen diferentes visiones de un mismo objetivo: Joffrey. Para: Nymph Malfoy.
1. Mi rugido se escuchará

**Mitad león, mitad cordero**

**Por **_**Nochedeinvierno13**_

* * *

><p><strong>Disclaimer: <strong>Todo el universo de Canción de Hielo y Fuego es propiedad de J. K. Rowling.

_Este fic participa del Reto Especial de Navidad: "¡Seamos generosos!" del Foro "Alas negras, Palabras Negras"._

**Para: **Nymph Malfoy.

* * *

><p><strong>I<strong>

**Mi rugido se escuchará**

Joffrey es maldad en estado puro.

Al principio, se coloca una máscara de cordialidad y galantería, que le deja con la boca abierta. No es de extrañarse tal reacción, cuando la mayoría de los hijos de los vasallos de su padre, son más bestias que muchachos que saben comportarse en sociedad. Resulta ser atento con ella, le adorna el cuello con collares de joyas y los oídos con mentiras dulces.

Y a ella no le cuesta absolutamente nada caer en la trampa de su personalidad. Es un león disfrazado de cordero indefenso. Pero el león aguarda agazapado, es paciente, y espera el instante indicado donde dejar su verdadera identidad al descubierto.

¡Qué gran momento cuando la máscara cae y deja al descubierto su alma putrefacta!

Sansa no puede evitar pensar que Joffrey tiene una piedra hueca dentro del pecho, en lugar de un corazón caliente. Solamente él puede pensar que es misericordia, el haberle cortado la cabeza a su padre y posteriormente, obligándole a contemplar el macabro espectáculo. Todas las noches, sin excepción alguna, se despierta en un mar de sudor y las pupilas inundadas de humedad.

«Mi más profundo deseo es que se muera. ¡Qué muera de una vez!»

Ella no es capaz de rezarle a los dioses antiguos y a los nuevos, por la muerte de Joffrey. Tiene miedo de que sus plegarias se vuelvan contra su familia. Ningún ser humano puede desear la muerte de otro, por más actos aberrantes que haya cometido. No le reza a los dioses por su muerte, pero es un deseo que le sabe a gloria en los labios antes de sumergirse en el territorio del sueño.

¿Cómo pudo haber sido tan ingenua? ¿Cómo fue posible que creyera en sus palabras de amor y caballerosidad? ¡Ingenua! ¡Eres ingenua niña!

Le provoca nauseas cada vez que se imagina el día de su boda. Un día que pronto golpeará a su puerta, cuando menos lo espere. Debe casarse con Joffrey, porque el trono necesita un heredero que se siente en él, pero Sansa no quiere dormir con un monstruo disfrazado de cordero indefenso.

«Tengo miedo de que en medio de la oscuridad, sin nadie que me proteja, pueda ser capaz de devorarme. ¿Qué más quiere obtener de mí? ¿No le es suficiente con mi sufrimiento? Me volví una ruina de lo que alguna vez fui, y todo por su maldita culpa.»

Esa noche cuando se recuesta en el lecho de plumas, sueña con la muerte de Joffrey una vez más. Se imagina el aire escapando de sus pulmones, sus ojos saltados fuera de sus orbitas y su rostro blanquecino como el mármol.

Pero también sabe que aunque Joffrey muera, su rugido se escuchará en la eternidad. Pues él vive, a través de las vidas que ha destruido.


	2. Rosa para león

**Mitad león, mitad cordero**

**Por **_**Nochedeinvierno13**_

* * *

><p><strong>Disclaimer: <strong>Todo el universo de Canción de Hielo y Fuego es propiedad de J. K. Rowling.

_Este fic participa del Reto Especial de Navidad: "¡Seamos generosos!" del Foro "Alas negras, Palabras Negras"._

**Para: **Nymph Malfoy.

* * *

><p><strong>II<strong>

**Rosa para un león**

—¿Crees qué funcione, abuela?

—¿Por qué no debería de funcionar? Entiendo que no tengas mucha fe cuando el plan resulta orquestado por tu padre —Olenna hace un ademán con la mano y uno de los muchachos, no puede identificar cuál es cuál, le acerca un pastelillo de limón—. Primero fue Renly Baratheon. El muchacho le endulzó los oídos con promesas y le prometió casarse contigo. Suficiente para que el inepto de mi hijo, le pusiera una corona en sus cabellos negros y te colocara desnuda en su cama.

—Mace Tyrell puede no haber elegido la opción correcta, pero sigue siendo mi padre y tu hijo.

—Ya comienzas a hablar con una futura reina, una verdadera reina —sonríe con las encías blanquecinas—. Pero no te permito ese tipo de atrevimientos conmigo, niña. Puede que yo haya traído al mundo a ese gallito de cuello alto que es tu padre, pero no concuerdo con su actuar. Primero te entregó al ciervo y ahora te entrega al león. ¿El siguiente será un lobo?

—Cuida tus palabras, abuela. No creo que a mi futuro esposo le haga gracia éste tipo de comentarios. Los Stark continúan revelándose.

—¡Y pronto tendremos lobos asados para el banquete nupcial! —exclama con falsa emoción—. No te equivoques. Tu futuro esposo no es un chico inteligente. Puedo darme cuenta con solo mirarle los ojos esmeraldas. Parecen verdaderas joyas, pero te aseguro que dista mucho de ser así.

—¿Sigues pensando en la conversación con Lady Sansa?

—¡Por supuesto! ¿Por quién me tomas? Mientras que el inútil de mi hijo brinda con vino dulce, tú escoges vestidos y el resto de las gallinas van picoteando de nido en nido, yo me encargo de velar por los intereses de la familia.

—¿Y cuáles son los intereses de la familia Tyrell?

—Es algo que tienes que descubrir por ti misma. ¿Piensas que haré todo por ti? Es mi culpa por siempre haberte consentido tanto, como tu padre y madre. Debería haberte tratado con mano más dura, para que aprendieras a sacar conclusiones por ti misma —le da la última mordida al pastelillo y agrega—: La cuestión es: ¿estás enamorada del tal Joffrey?

Margaery piensa muy bien su respuesta. Durante los últimos acontecimientos, no puede dejar de pensar que es una rosa maldita y una rosa afortunada. Su primer esposo, Renly Baratheon, muere antes de consumar su matrimonio con ella y, ahora se encuentra en Desembarco del Rey y pronto será una reina de verdad. Una corona es lo que siempre ella quiso, algo en común que tiene con Sansa Stark.

Joffrey es galante y se muestra cortes con ella. «Es un monstruo —las palabras de Sansa resuenan en su mente—. Joffrey es un león disfrazado de cordero.» Margaery no tarda en llegar a la conclusión de que el chico se porta correctamente con ella, porque necesita el poder que Altojardín puede otorgarle, pero una vez que ya no le sirva... No quiere pensar en esa situación.

—Sansa Stark no supo domar a la fiera que él tiene en su interior. Pero yo conseguiré hacerlo, abuela. Lograré que Joffrey se enamoré de mí, de un modo u otro. Me aferraré a él tanto como mis uñas me lo permitan. A él y a la corona de oro que pondrá sobre mis rizos cobrizos.

Olenna no puede estar más satisfecha de su nieta.

—Comienzas a demostrarme que no eres una gallina más picoteando por cualquier lado. Me enorgullezco de que crezcas fuerte, en este mundo donde se escuchan tantos rugidos.


End file.
